


bloom

by ihavesomeideawhatimdoinghere



Series: nim's drarry microfics [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, I Tried, M/M, not me searching up flower meanings like i'm in the victorian era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavesomeideawhatimdoinghere/pseuds/ihavesomeideawhatimdoinghere
Summary: written for the prompt: bloom
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: nim's drarry microfics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185002
Kudos: 6





	bloom

**Author's Note:**

> flower meanings as used in this microfic- yellow daffodils: new beginnings, red tulips: i declare my love for you, white daisies: i love you dearly, morning glory: love & mortality, purple hyacinths: sorrow

All of London was a riot of blooms the spring they fell in love— buttery yellow daffodils, bold red tulips, pure white daisies— the city seemed to celebrate their love with them.

Spring is over now. The harsh, unforgiving topography of winter is here. Draco bends down and, with trembling hands, tucks a single stem of morning glory into Harry’s lifeless hands. He takes one last look at the oh-so-familiar face, now so unfamiliar under the pallor of death because _Harry isn’t here_ _anymore,_ and closes his eyes. Purple hyacinths bloom in his vision.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr!](ihavesomeideawhatimdoinghere.tumblr.com)


End file.
